I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) and Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) encoding in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may include multiple transmit and/or receive antennas. Each UE may include multiple transmit and/or receive antennas. The UE transmits various control information over the PUCCH and PUSCH. In LTE-A, a new format, PUCCH format 3 is introduced for carrier aggregation. PUCCH format 3 transmits a discrete Fourier transform single-carrier orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM) waveform in each SC-FDM symbol. The PUCCH format 3 can carry 48 coded bits with QPSK modulation. However, encoding the control information bits corresponding to format 3 has not yet been established.
Further, control information may be transmitted in the PUSCH. Different coding rates for the control information may be achieved by allocating different number of coded symbols for its transmission. For example, when control information are transmitted in the PUSCH, the channel coding for HARQ-ACK, rank indicator (RI) and channel quality information (CQI) may be done independently. However, channel coding for more than 11 bits of HARQ-ACK information has not yet been established.